


Cakes and Ale

by August1624



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/August1624/pseuds/August1624
Relationships: Leon Goretzka/Max Meyer





	Cakes and Ale

Cakes and Ale 

Bgm:Contact-Lulleaux/Giang Pham

从笑容标准地露出八颗牙齿的空姐的手上接过装着香槟的高脚杯时，马克斯感觉到莱昂在毯子底下偷偷摸了他大腿一把，手一晃差点把半杯酒报销给刚买的新衬衫。  
他气呼呼地回头想瞪对方一眼，莱昂却厚着脸皮冲他露出蠢兮兮的虎牙，马克斯的那一小簇怒气就呼啦啦地跑得无影无踪了。  
飞机上的广播已经开始用不同语言提醒乘客还有不到四十分钟就即将到达目的地，杯子里的香槟也见底了，度数不高的香槟对马克斯里来说向来是用来防止晕机的良药，当然还有自家卷毛男友不停在毯子底下胡搅蛮缠的爪子。  
那不勒斯只是他们的中转站，一直到上了船马克斯仍然在担心天气会不会不合时宜地变了脸，但是显然莱昂对意大利异常信任，他在船上找到了一块还没有被抢占的阴凉地，嘴里叼着冰美式的吸管，旁若无人地把马克斯往自己怀里塞。  
意大利应该没多少人看德甲，马克斯这么安慰着自己，但还是不好意思地用墨镜遮住自己的大半张脸。  
这趟旅行的终极目的地是他们俩肖想了好久的卡普里岛——至少是莱昂肖想了很久了，毕竟每次假期他都恨不得找一个谁也不认识的地方，带着他的马克斯毫无顾忌地逍遥快活。  
携着白帆的游船掠过碧蓝的海面，过于顽皮的海鸟在游人头顶盘旋几周后毫不见外地去啄食放在桌子上的水果点心，然后拍着翅膀扑愣愣地飞走了。  
莱昂的目光跟着不远处的游艇溜了一圈，人还没上岛心已经飞到它身上去了，他用指尖戳了戳马克斯的腰窝，兴冲冲地决定提议，“马克斯我们到了岛上租一艘游艇出海吧。”  
说实话，马克斯真担心自家男友只是一时兴起三分钟热度，但他应该对游艇有信心一些的，毕竟某人连车都开不利索的时候已经领悟到游艇驾驶技术的精髓部分了。  
下了船，行李什么的暂时被丢到了酒店，马克斯连房间里的浴缸长什么样都还没看清楚，就被莱昂拉着直接下海了。  
莱昂也是够虎的，码头的小型游艇都是按小时租赁的，他倒好，直接包了一整天，好像真打算在海上赖上二十四小时似的，马克斯警告的眼神聊胜于无反而引来了租赁中心前台小姐充满八卦意味的目光洗礼。  
“我的天莱昂，你不会真的想在海上漂一天吧。”  
好在游艇上设施齐全各种食物生活用品应有尽有，从冰箱里翻出一盒哈根达斯之后，马克斯意味深长地大声嚷嚷，希望男友为自己的败家行为产生些许羞愧，不过好像并不成功。  
“不啊”，船已经跑出去几海里了，游回去是不大可能了，莱昂把速度降到最低，就开始折腾他刚刚在驾驶舱翻出来的垂钓用品。  
“说不定我们可以从海里搞点午餐素材。”莱昂兴致勃勃地甩着钓线，然后冲一脸无奈的马克斯抛了个媚眼。  
“那我可能会被饿死。”马克斯咽下一口奶香四溢的冰淇淋，毫不留情地开始拆台，然后被手持钓竿的莱昂追得满船跑，最后只能献上一个香草味儿的吻息事宁人。  
不过说真的，从靠海吃海的想法着实不够现实，马克斯在冰箱里翻腾了半天，心想着至少要搞一个后备菜色出来不至于饿着肚子只能饱食一顿新鲜的海风吧。  
没想到莱昂真的搞到了。  
当莱昂提溜着那尾种类不明食用程度不明的鱼类跑回舱室里的开放式厨房时，他和手持搅拌勺的马克斯面面相觑了几秒。  
“哇偶——”，马克斯挑眉，很不走心地发出一声没什么诚意的惊叹，手里还在搅着蔬菜沙拉，“这个生物——好吧应该是鱼类，它可以吃吗？”  
“不可以吗？”莱昂无辜地眨了眨眼睛，在他的世界观里，鱼类只分为河里捞的和海里捞的两种，至于能不能吃，该怎么吃都不是他关心的范畴。  
而且好像他们俩都没有杀鱼的经验。  
马克斯在谷歌上一通搜索了之后，已经基本放弃了接受云指导然后杀鱼这件事，那尾鱼似乎看出两个动手能力约等于零的人类的无能为力，开始在莱昂的手里幸灾乐祸地各种扭动。  
“咱就不能吃生鱼片吗？”莱昂有点蔫儿了，卷发软趴趴地垂在脑门上，显得格外委屈。  
被马克斯无情地拒绝之后，那条幸运的不明生物被扔在船舷某侧的一个水桶里，然后又开始生龙活虎地嘚瑟它并不美观的尾鳍。  
受到打击的某渔夫嘴巴撅得都可以挂油瓶了，马克斯哭笑不得，最后实在看不下去了，安慰性质地喂了口蔬菜沙拉到他嘴里。  
“哇，好咸。”莱昂皱着眉吐舌头。  
“不好意思哈，船上只有千岛酱。”马克斯嘻嘻笑。  
莱昂嗜甜，连蔬菜沙拉都喜欢吃甜的。  
莱昂转了转自己浅棕色的卡姿兰大眼睛，出其不意地亲了上去，吓得马克斯手里的搅拌勺都掉在了台子上，酱汁都崩到脖子上了。  
某人在不久前吃过冰淇淋的下唇上意犹未尽地舔了一小下，“现在就甜了。”  
气氛突然变得有些少儿不宜了呢。  
莱昂似乎暂时原谅了千岛酱对他口味的某种冒犯，意味深长地把男友脖子上星星点点的酱汁舔掉，马克斯感觉自己的血液陡然被拉至沸点，他从莱昂的眼睛里看见气喘吁吁的自己的倒影，下一秒就被对方抱起放在了台面上亲吻。  
清新的海风拂过他们裸露的皮肤，像是一双意在撩拨的手精准地戳中了那个名为情欲的要害，指引着他们坠入深渊。  
两个人正亲得忘情，突然听见扑通一声，好像是什么掉进水里了。  
“是不是鱼跑了啊。”马克斯气息不稳地推了男友一把，暗含情欲的声音像喑哑的琴弦声。  
“不管它”，此时莱昂已经没心思关心自己费了九牛二虎之力才钓上来准备当午餐的鱼了，他抱起树袋熊一样挂在他身上的马克斯一头扎进隔壁的客舱。  
被压在床上的马克斯看见被莱昂从床头柜里摸出来的某些不可描述的生活用品时，红着老脸闭上了眼睛，这游艇的服务设施真是太贴心了呢。  
傍晚下船的时候，马克斯真的是饿的前心贴后背。  
他红着脸推开莱昂不怀好意关切的想要扶着他腰的手，再次接受了租赁中心前台小姐八卦目光的洗礼，他现在真的只想找个地方填饱自己的肚子。  
当他们坐在海滨的餐馆里时，莱昂看着毫无吃相连盘子都恨不得吃下去的马克斯，欠揍地问：“咱们俩中午吃的都是蔬菜沙拉，我都不饿你怎么就饿了呢。”  
马克斯被气得想要翻白眼，在桌子底下狠狠踩了莱昂一脚。  
吃完晚饭，两个人手上都拿着一杯街边买的鲜榨的苹果汁不紧不慢地穿过翁贝托一世广场往酒店走去。  
“欸”，莱昂把下巴搁在马克斯头顶上，空着的那只手下意识摩挲着对方小巧的耳垂，“马克思我们明天去哪儿玩，去蓝洞好不好？”  
马克斯嘬着杯子里清甜的苹果汁，被步行街两边店铺里琳琅满目的各种纪念品晃得眼花缭乱，对挂在自己身上的莱昂的安排言听计从。  
莱昂开心极了，心满意足地在马克斯的金毛脑袋上吧唧了一口。  
一路上走走停停，在喧闹的夜市街头他俩甚至还碰上了一位女球迷，还好因为天色渐暗，她只认出了具有身高优势的莱昂，莱昂同她签名合影之后，立刻拉着马克斯在异国的街头一阵狂奔，也不知道跑了多远，他俩才气喘吁吁地停了下来。  
马克斯首先喘匀了气，他抬起头环顾四周了半天，然后哭笑不得地踢了莱昂一脚。  
“我们好像……迷路了。”  
等两个路痴一路摸回酒店已经是快半夜了，路过一个人也没有的游泳池时，莱昂突然拉住马克斯，露出一个不怀好意的笑容。  
“喂，我没穿泳裤——”  
马克斯话说到一半，就被莱昂拽着双双跌入泳池中，然后呛了一口带着点漂白粉味儿的泳池水。  
幸好没有穿着球鞋出门，马克斯暗忖，然后被自家男友兜头泼了一大捧凉水。  
“莱昂——”马克斯终于炸毛了，手脚并用地在泳池里追着莱昂打，结果最后还是因为体型劣势被人紧紧箍在怀里。  
两个人浸在映着月色的水里，甚至有了一种自己也身披月光的错觉。  
“欸”，马克斯靠在凉凉的池壁上，他扭过头呆呆地看着莱昂挂着水珠的一头卷毛，戳了他一下。  
“嗯？”莱昂甩着头发上的水，样子活像一只目光清澈的幼犬。  
“刚刚在路上遇到女球迷我就在想…”,马克斯叹了口气。  
“想什么？”，莱昂心一沉，立刻就感觉到话题已经不可挽回地向过于现实残忍的方向倾斜。  
“未来的一些事——家庭，转会，当然还有你。”  
莱昂偏过头，悄声说，“我还不能算你家庭的一部分吗？”  
“你当然——是啊。”后面两个字的音量一下子就低了下去，马克斯感觉自己泡在水里的手被紧紧攥住，莱昂大一号的手掌裹住了他微凉的掌心。  
月光下，两个人的影子重叠在了一起。  
第二天，莱昂被马克斯嘲笑了一上午。  
因为早上参观蓝洞的时候，莱昂把自己的脑袋磕着了。  
事情的经过是这样的，坐船进入蓝洞的入口是很窄小的，船上有好几个莱昂这样五大三粗的高个儿男孩儿，为了不出意外大家都束手束脚缩头缩脑地呆在自己的位置上。  
可偏偏一开始进去的时候是伸手不见五指的状态，过上好几分钟才能适应洞里的光线然后看见传说中那蓝宝石般的海面。  
结果，莱昂在看清那片蓝色时过于激动，一跃而起，然后正好被一块突起的岩块蹭了一下。  
“嗷——！”回音效果奇佳的洞里回荡着莱昂的惨叫，同船的乘客们集体陷入沉默，然后不约而同地发出猪叫般的哄笑。  
莱昂（捂着脑袋看着笑成沙雕的马克斯）：……  
然后整个上午，马克斯一看到被蹭掉一块油皮贴着创口贴的莱昂的脑袋就笑个不停。  
“你再笑，明天就让你下不来床。”中午吃饭的时候，莱昂气势汹汹地威胁道。  
马克斯看着男友奶凶奶凶的样子，强行把已经窜到嗓子眼儿的哈哈哈咽了回去，感觉自己都快憋出内伤了。  
下午，他俩租了辆车，本想来个环岛兜风，结果刚上环岛公路，坐在副驾驶的莱昂就发现了一个问题——  
“等下马克斯，你买的地图为什么是意大利文的？”  
马克斯一愣，一把抢过去，然后露出尴尬的假笑，“不好意思莱昂我随手拿的。”  
莱昂自暴自弃地把地图扔到后座，“就直接开吧，反正也就这么大个岛。”  
车上所有的窗户都被马克斯打开了，一脚油门下去，咸咸的海风开始四处乱窜，莱昂的白衬衫被风吹得鼓了起来，像是在他们头顶盘旋着的海鸥的翅膀。  
马克斯的油门踩过了，时速已经超过了路边限速牌上的数字，车子几乎是贴着路边的围栏转过那个角度过于刁钻的路口。  
“马克斯——！”莱昂的声音几乎淹没在宛如野兽嚎叫的发动机的轰鸣声里。  
“哧——”马克斯踩下刹车，车身堪堪盘桓在路边的应急停车带的区域里，一切都静了下来，好像又回到了那种宁静平和的氛围。  
“我们现在在哪……”莱昂长出一口气，他感觉自己掌心里都是黏糊糊的冷汗。  
马克斯转过头来，刚刚飙升的肾上腺素骤降，刚刚他们差一点点就在狂飙的速度中迷失了自己，他轻轻“嗯”了一声，说：“我不知道。”  
不远处传来海浪轻拍岩石的脆响，两人目光相接似乎都从彼此的眼底看到了自己最想要的答案，莱昂呼吸一滞，捧起马克斯的脸，吻了上去。  
他们俩轻轻地喘息着，身体却紧紧贴在了一起。卡普里岛像他们俩的乌托邦，一个隔绝现实和做出抉择同时带去的焦虑的乌托邦。  
至少在这一刻，他们什么也不想考虑。

后记  
卡普里岛的地名景点什么的都是我查到的，可能不一定都对  
题目Cakes and Ale，源自毛姆的同名小说《寻欢作乐》，这个就是他原先的英文标题  
前半段很欢脱，就是想把后半段的焦虑反衬出来，遇到球迷开始，泳池发酵，最后到公路狂飙达到顶峰，磁迈不想面对现实却不得不面对现实  
那条鱼其实我有点安排的，没想到成了喜剧担当？  
卡普里岛是毛姆的乌托邦，也是磁迈的，OOC是我的


End file.
